Nothing As Planned
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Roderich and Gilbert went out in high school until Roderich's father forced them to move. Six years later, the two have recently graduated college and Roderich goes back to see if there's anything still between them. Human AU so human names used (obviously). Warning: mentions of domestic abuse (not between Austria and Prussia). Don't like, don't read. Cross uploaded on Ao3


It had been 6 years since he'd last been to his hometown. He wanted to go back sooner but it wasn't really and option for him. Gripping the smooth leather of the steering wheel, he gazed ahead down memory lane. Roderich knew this was a long shot and Gilbert had probably moved on by now, but there was a chance. He knew what a patient man Gilbert could be when he made up his mind. He flipped on cruise control as the memory resurfaced.

* * *

"I know your secret." The albino called out to him, leaning against his locker.

Roderich blushed but tried to hide it as he spun the dial on his lock. "What secret and how would you know?" He quipped, on the defensive.

"'Cuz it's the same as mine."

"What makes you think we have anything in common?" Roderich shook his head at how preposterous the idea had sounded.

"Okay, I'll come right out with it then." He leaned closer to Roderich as the brunette finally managed to open his locker. "I like you. Yes like that. You may not have come to terms with it yet so I'll wait." Gilbert had sauntered off leaving a very flustered Roderich in his wake.

He smiled a bit as the memory faded; he hated it then. He had hated that Gilbert had figured what he was trying so desperately to hide. At that moment he'd try his best to stay away from the albino, but his heart had other ideas.

"Gilbert, can I talk to you?" He bit his lip nervously as he watched all eyes turned to him.

"Oh hey Roddy! Of course, what's up?"

"No, I mean in private."

He watched Gilbert's eyes spark with realization and hope. "Sure!" He turned to his friends, "I'll catch up with you guys later." He grinned as he walked with Roderich down the hall.

The brunette swallowed, "You won."

"What?"

"Idiot." He scoffed under his breath. "I like you too. I just can't be with you, but I want to. My parents would kill me if they knew I was...gay." He said the last word quietly.

"So we'll go out in secret. It'll be fun."

"Oh, I don't know...maybe I shouldn't do this." Roderich hated that he kind of liked the idea.

"Roddy, do you wanna kiss me?" Gilbert leaned a bit closer to him. He nodded, not really wanting to admit out loud that he had fantasies of doing just that. "You don't want to deny yourself anymore, right? It's okay, the awesome me will keep it a secret! We're in high school now Roddy, we're supposed to rebel and do things our parents won't like."

"It's not proper...I-"

"When we're together you don't have to worry about being proper."

"Gilbert! Stop being so crass."

"Who cares? Forget your rich kid, proper rules, forget the stupid stigmas of the world! I'm awesome and I like you. Do you want to go out with me?"

"I...I don't know if I can."

"Stop. What do you want? Let me make you happy! You know you're not happy pretending to be someone you're not. Do you want to go out with me?"

The bell rang just as Roderich was about answer. "I have to get to class." He started to walk away in the direction of his first class.

"Yes or no?" Gilbert yelled down the hall, but he didn't receive an answer.

A few days passed before Roderich approached Gilbert once again. "Yes."

His ruby eyes lit up, "Wait, yes? As in...?"

"Yes I'll go out with you, okay?"

* * *

At that moment he was worried saying yes would be a big mistake, but the more time they'd spent together, he realized it might have been his best decision. A montage of memories flicked by behind his eyes lids until they settled on the one of his and their first kiss.

* * *

"I had fun today, Roddy." Gilbert murmured as he backed Roderich into the white siding of the excessive Edelstein mansion. The brunette's heart thudded in his throat as he looked up into to the ruby eyes that put a spell on him. He tried to chalk his pounding heart up to the fact that they had just run up the street. "Are you ready yet? Can my awesomeness kiss you?"

Roderich's hands trembled a little as wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Wait, Rod, is this your first kiss?" He watched for confirmation in violet eyes. "I'll be gentle."

It had been slow at first, just a soft brushing of lips. Roderich surprised himself as he pressed their lips together, but he continued to follow Gilbert's lead. The albino continued the kiss, keeping it gentle and sweet. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too great, both donning goofy smiles. Gilbert was almost everything Roderich was not and yet, they were a fitting complement to each other. As much as he hated the sneaking around and lying to his parents part, it was kind of a thrill.

That thought lead to the final crucial memory as he started to pull into main road of his tiny hometown.

It was sophomore their first school dance as a couple. The theme was "Star crossed lovers", which wasn't really based off Romeo and Juliet, as Roderich had hoped. It was an excuse to decorate the gym in a castle theme with poorly cut silver stars suspended from the ceiling. When he really thought about it, neither of the lovers lived in a castle and Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet wasn't the most hopeful theme for a homecoming dance. Nevertheless, he was excited that it would be their first time as a couple in public. They had been dating a year, but as much as he liked everyone not knowing he was gay, he was always a little jealous when he saw other couples canoodling in the halls.

He'd be kind of upset if they couldn't even go together, but luckily they bought separate tickets and Gilbert's mother was accepting of them. That had surprised Roderich when he first met Gilbert's mom. He remembered how she hugged him and told him it was nice to finally meet Gilbert's boyfriend.

He smiled to himself as he turned down his old street and parked a few blocks away from the large manor that used to belong to his family. He wondered who lived there now and he tried to bring back memories of that wonderful homecoming night, but all that came to him were the bad ones of the aftermath, looming over him like the house in front of him.

 _Ping_! A sharp sound on ricocheted off his window. At first he thought he had imagined it. Roderich shook his head and went back to the book he was reading. _Ping!_ The brunette heard it again and went to investigate. He slid open the door to his balcony with quiet caution. He stepped out onto the plush rug, cool to the touch from the chill of night air. He bit back a smile as saw Gilbert standing below. "What are we Romeo and Juliet?"

Gilbert chuckled quietly. "If we are, that makes me Romeo and you my fair Juliet. We did go to a dance with a star-crossed lovers theme. I would say it fits us pretty well. You know, hiding from your parents and all."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't ready for our night to end just yet. Can I come up?"

"Come around front and keep quiet." Roderich crept downstairs and slowly opened the front door, careful to keep the noise at a minimum.

"Hi babe you-mmph." Roderich quickly covered Gilbert's mouth with his hand and led him upstairs. He sat on his bed and finally let go of Gilbert's face. "You already changed out of your tux, aww. You looked so hot." He looked Roderich up and down, "but you look cute like this too." He reached over and pinched the hem of the T-shirt between his fingers. "Is this mine?"

"It is. You didn't change, I see." He grinned and grabbed the lapels of Gilbert's jacket, pulling him close. "I love you dressed fancy, it's a nice change."

"And I love you dressed down, but it won't matter in a moment." The albino winked, causing a dark blush to overcome Roderich's cheeks.

"Y-you're ready for that?" He was ready too, but he was also very nervous.

"I am, but only if you are."

"I want it too."

"Awesome." Roderich rolled his eyes at albino's overused adjective and closed the space between them. Gilbert grinned into the kiss and pushed Roderich back onto the bed. The brunette, who was usually the submissive one, pressed close and nipped at Gilbert's lower lip, eager to gain access. Gilbert gasped in surprise and met Roderich's tongue with his own. The brunette let out a small moan as their tongues rubbed together.

"Gilbert?" He murmured as he broke the kiss and ran a shaky hand through Gilbert's hair.

"You're nervous?" He waited for Roderich's confirmation and gave him a gentle, chaste kiss. "It's my first time too. Don't look so surprised, just because I've been kissed before doesn't mean I've gone all the way. I am awesome, but you're my first real relationship."

Roderich smiled and kissed his neck with more confidence. "Mmm. Rod, that's nice." Roderich took his time exploring every inch of pale skin with his lips and occasional flicks of his tongue.

"I love you, Gilbert." He sucked on the crook of Gilbert's neck, sending shivers of pleasure down the albino's spine.

"Roddy...love you too…" Gilbert tilted his head back and moaned his name. "I need you." He pulled himself off the bed. "I'm going to give you a little show." He moved hips and shimmied as he pulled his jacket off, throwing it over his shoulder.

Roderich laughed a little. "You hated not folding that, hm?"

He leaned over and planed a finger on Roderich's lips. "Shhh. Just enjoy." He kept their closeness and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The brunette reached over and traced his abs.

"I want to do the rest." Roderich pulled at Gilbert's belt and carefully undid it, letting the suit pants fall to ground. Gilbert stopped him when Roderich reached for his boxers.

"You're wearing far too much clothing. That's not fair." He grabbed at Rodrich's shirt and pulled it off, followed quickly by the sweatpants. He crawled back on the bed and ground their hips together as he hungrily kissed him.

"What the hell is this?" Roderich's father stormed into his room and the couple froze.

"F-father...I can explain."

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory. You monster! You abomination! You corrupted my perfect son." Robert pointed at Gilbert.

"Perfect son?" Gilbert snorted.

Roderich shot him a warning look and pushed Gilbert behind him making a wall between his lover and his father. "No father! I've always been like this. I can't be corrupted or turned this way. I am gay, father."

"How dare you?" Robert pulled his head back smacked Roderich across the face. Roderich gasped and looked at his father in horror.

"How dare you smack your son like that? He was born that way!" Gilbert cut in.

Robert raised a hand again, but Roderich stood and caught the hand this time. "Don't you even touch him, father!"

"He assumed that your mother and I made you this way. There is no way that could be true." Robert wrenched his hand away and pulled a gun from the back of his pajama pants. "Get out of my house. You won't ever come near my son again. I'll make sure of it." He pointed the gun at Gilbert. "Get dressed and get out now."

Gilbert looked between Robert's cold, earnest, brown eyes and Roderich's stunned, pleading, violet ones. He pressed his lips together and dressed slowly. "Roderich I love you." The two followed Gilbert down to the entryway. He placed at hand on the doorknob and looked back Roderich one last time. "I'll call you."

"No you won't. I'm changing his phone and we'll be gone in the morning."

Robert smirked.

"I love you, Gil." He fell to the ground as he smacked by his father once again.

* * *

Roderich slammed his forehead against the steering wheel. _That was the last time I saw him. I still love him and I'm terrified to see him again._ He started the car again and drove to Gilbert's family home. He loved the place more than almost any other in the town. The quaint yellow house with its floral curtains, it was perfect and homey. It was more of a home to him than the manor had ever been. At least here, he was loved for who he was. Wobbly legs led him up the walk to a light blue door where shaky hands knocked.

"Roderich?" Gilbert's mother answered the door with shock painted over her lightly wrinkled features.

"It's good to see you again."

"Come in, come in!" She tucked her a long white blonde strand behind her ear as she led him to the living room. He remembered the last time he was here, posing by the fireplace for homecoming photos. They were so happy, unknowing what was to come. "You're looking for Gilbert aren't you?"

"Does he still live around here, Mrs. Beilschimdt? I know we always talked about getting out, together."

"You know better than that, call me Maria. Yes, he has and apartment nearby so he could live on his own, but still look after me. I wish he would have gotten out of this town, but two years ago my husband got very sick."

"Maria, I'm so sorry, how is he now?" Roderich took a sip of the tea she fixed.

She shook her head. "So Gilbert took over the diner like his father always wanted. I didn't want that for him, but he saw it as his duty to take care of me. I wanted him to sell the diner, but he saw it as a duty to his father as well."

"Maria, I'm sorry that happened." Roderich placed a hand over on of hers. "Mr. Beilschimdt was like a father to me. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Roderich, we love you like we love our boys. You've always been apart of this family as long as you've been in my son's life. We would notified you if we knew where to call to."

Violet eyes found the floor in shame. "It's all my fault. I know, I'll make it up to you, to him."

She reached out and touched his face, tilted his chin so their eyes could meet. "I knew it, you still love him, don't you?"

"I never stopped."

"Go see him, he's at the diner. I know he even though he's seen other people, he never got over you."

He bit his lip as he walked into the familiar diner. It looked exactly as it had before. It was funny how a certain place could hold so many memories, especially ones he thought he'd forgotten. His eyes zeroed in on the back booth and a fond smile decorated his handsome face. He'd never been one for fried food, but it had always been better sharing it with Gilbert. That booth used to be their hideaway, nestled in the corner, away from ignorant, prying eyes. Here they weren't an abomination and Gilbert's father had always accepted them. He was the one who made his son happy and that was all that mattered. He could be with Gilbert and be himself. They would never be caught by his parents because they would never dream of going to a place as 'low grade' as this, but to him, it was enter than any five star restaurant. The countless hours they had split plates of fries and vanilla shakes with stolen kisses, shameless flirting, and happy, happy memories.

"Roderich? No way, you've got to be shitting me!"

He turned toward the voice and saw one of Gilbert's friends approaching, Antonio, Roderich remembered. "Antonio?"

"Yes, I work here now, head chef. Francis is here too, my sous-chef, he mostly works on desserts." He grinned, running a hand through his brown hair, green eyes shinning. "Gilbert won't believe it, I'll go get him. Take a seat, your usual is open and Franny will bring you a treat."

"Thank you." He nodded and went to the booth tucked away in the back. He sat on the cheep vinyl covered cushions. He smiled fondly and traced an absent-minded pattern on the table. It was just as he had left it all those years ago.

"So it is true, you are here. You grew up well." Francis smirked at the blush on Roderich's cheeks and laid down a plate. "A large fry and large vanilla shake, for old times sake." Francis smiled. "Back to see him? It's been a long time and we've missed you. I hope things go well."

"Of course you two would be working here once Gilbert took over."

Francis smiled warmly. "If he's stuck here, gotta keep us with him, although we don't mind." The blond waved as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Toni walked into the office. "Gil, there's someone here to see you."

The albino looked up from his book keeping and sighed. "Can you deal with it? The awesome owner is busy. Go manage things Mr. Manager."

" _Gil!_ " Toni pressed, "You'll want to see him."

Gilbert groaned. "Fine I could use another cup of coffee anyway." He stood and left his office, walking right past the booth, barely catching Roderich in the corner of his eye. He did a double take and dropped the cup in his hand. As ceramic met title and shattered, the restaurant stood still, all eyes gravitating to the frozen owner.

Roderich watched the scene unfold; he couldn't yet tell if Gilbert's reaction was positive or negative. Maybe Gilbert's mother had read the situation wrong. What if Gilbert didn't want to see him?

"So they let you out of straight camp, hm?" The albino strolled over to the table, but didn't sit down. He was obviously keeping his distance, his ruby eyes as cold and hard as the jewel they resembled.

"Gilbert. It's been a long time."

"Six years, Roderich."

He cringed at the sound of his own name because Gilbert hardly used his full name and never with that tone. He was always called by a fond nickname. "I know, can we talk?"

"Not one phone call or letter and now you want to talk? You knew where I lived. I never went anywhere."

"Let me explain." He pleaded desperately.

"No. I don't want that. You're too late." Gilbert turned on his heel and slammed his office door.

Roderich stared down at the plate. He wasn't a romantic or anything, but this wasn't how he envisioned their reunion. He a little bit hoped Gilbert would be thrilled to see him, but he was absolutely hostile.

"Roderich, I'm sorry. We didn't think it would go like that. Here." Antonio handed him a slip of paper. "That's the address to his apartment. Wait for him there, he usually leaves for the day at 8." He patted Roderich on the shoulder. "He's mad, yeah, but he'll regret leaving things like this."

The brunette nodded at Toni and scrawled something on a napkin. "Make sure he sees this."

Toni narrowed his eyes on confusion. "What does it mean?"

"He'll know." Roderich threw on his coat and walked out.

Gilbert rushed out about 20 minutes later. "Roderich!" He sighed when he saw the empty booth and gasped audibly when he saw the napkin.

 _ **Did you see the red dress that woman was wearing?**_

 _ **I think it's more violet red? Don't you? -R**_

Red and violet red were the key words in those sentences. They found many ways to slip their code into normal notes and texts. Red—I want to see you and the answer—Violet red—I want to see you too. That or I need you, I miss you, anything along those lines. He remembered when they came up with the code words.

"Red and violet red?" He remembered the adorable way Roderich's nose scrunched when he was confused or annoyed. "How easily would those come up in conversation?"

"I will talk about the color of something and you'll correct me in that endearing way you always do."

"I do not!" Gilbert gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay, but why those colors?"

"For my eyes and yours."

"Cheeseball." He rolled his eyes but gave Gilbert an affectionate kiss.

They had other codes for places to meet like school was boring today meant I'm outside and any agreement with that meant be right there. Gilbert had the most fun coming up with the code. It was like they were secret agents.

He couldn't believe Roderich still remembered. He looked at the napkin... _wait! What if he's using it like we used to? Does that mean he misses me and wants to see me?_ Gilbert bit his lip and tried to stop his pounding heart. _Why didn't you leave a damn number?_ He groaned in frustration and sat in the booth, picking at the fries that had long gone cold.

"I sent him to your apartment, boss." Toni grinned down at him. "What does the note mean? It makes no sense. He said you'd understand."

"It's part of a code we used to use to keep our relationship a secret through texts and notes." He stood and hugged Toni. "Thanks, man, I owe you one. Watch the place for me. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

His heart fluttered a little when he saw Roderich sitting outside his door. "I got your message. Fine. Let's talk." As happy as he was to see Roderich, he was still so angry.

"I'm glad you still remember what that meant."

"I made it up after all." He didn't look at the brunette as he opened the door and let them in. "Can I get you anything? I was going to make some coffee."

"I'd love some." They were quiet as the coffee brewed and Gilbert kept his back to Roderich.

 _Stay calm. Yes you want answers, but don't be such a dick this time._ He fixed both their coffees and brought them over. "You still take it the same?"

"Of course. I went to your house before I came to the diner. I was surprised you were still here. All that talk about getting out and traveling-"

"Why now? Why now did you decide to come back?" Gilbert cut him off, getting straight to the point.

Roderich cleared his throat and changed course. "I wanted to come back once I turned 18, but I needed my parents for college. I wanted an education and I couldn't pay for it all myself. Sure my scholarships helped out a little, but I still needed them. Trust me I didn't want to, but if I pleased them then I got their money."

"Why didn't you write or call?"

"My phone was monitored and I was only allowed to have it when I left the house and my father monitored all mail that went out of my house."

"Couldn't you have mailed it outside of the house?" Gilbert was pretty annoyed Roderich hadn't tried harder. If it were him, he would have done anything to get in contact with Roderich.

"My parents hired a handler who was with me every time I left the house until I went to college. She reported to my father on all my activities and the times I checked out guys on her watch. She even went to school with me. My parents paid enough to the private school that he could do anything."

"What did your dad do when she told him about checking out guys?" Roderich pressed his lips together and made eye contact with the floor. "No! He hit you? Your father is insane!" Gilbert stood up in outrage, his fist clenched so hard, he felt his nails cutting into his palms.

"You saw him hit me. Of course I used them to go to college so I could get a job and get away." Roderich ran a hand through his hair. "I even fake dated this girl my senior year to get my parents off my back. Funny enough she was a lesbian trying to fool her parents into thinking she was straight as well. We went to prom together and snuck off with our respective dates. We broke up during my freshman year of college when she decided to run away with her girlfriend."

"So you dated other guys?"

"Flings only. It's not important. You have no right to be annoyed about that. You can't tell me you didn't date other people."

"You have no right to say that to me! You have no idea what I went through when you were gone." Gilbert shot back and started pacing behind his chair, eyes anywhere but Roderich. "I fell apart when you left, I was so depressed and I nearly failed out of high school. I barely managed to get into college and paying for it nearly killed our finances, luckily my younger brother got a full-ride because there was no money left for him. There were so many times I swore I'd search the whole country to find you, but I'd have to be sober enough first."

Roderich stood and tried to go to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I meant that much to you."

Gilbert laughed bitterly. "You were the first person I ever loved."

"I did write to you and I tried to send them, but my dad caught me. I got the belt every time he found one or my handler found one. She was a cruel woman who only was in it for the money. She told him everything. Then when I was finally free, two years had passed and I didn't know if you even still wanted me.

"How do I know that's true?"

Roderich picked up his bag and emptied it on the floor, spilling out hundreds of letters. "Do you want to see my back, I'm sure I have scars."

Gilbert covered his mouth with his hand as he watched the letters, all addressed to him, flutter to the floor. "Y-you have scars? That was all my fault. He beat you because of me…"

"I don't regret being with you. Ever. Those two years where the happiest of my life."

"What now?" Gilbert chewed his lip and looked at Roderich with concerned eyes.

"I'm going to be blunt."

Gilbert laughed a little. "Aren't you always?"

"I'm still in love with you. You were my first and only love."

The albino sighed and stood up. He grabbed Roderich's collar and yanked him up. "Do you know how sexy you've grown up? As mad as I am—was—damn, you're gorgeous!" Gilbert kissed him roughly their lips connecting like magnets. "When did you get so good at kissing or maybe you'd always been and I just missed you?"

"Gil, I am so glad you still want me. My parents want me to marry someone and I was going to do it to please them if you didn't want me."

"You're gay Roderich, that marriage would be a disaster. Even if she knew, you'd always be hiding your affairs and she wouldn't be happy. You'd only have sex to reproduce if you could even stand it. Everyone would be happy, but you, hm? You've always been a pleaser." He winked.

He blushed bit. "I always seem to please you."

"Wow. Who did this to you?"

"Age. I'm not 15 anymore."

Roderich placed the ring box on the table. "My mom even picked out a ring."

Gilbert grabbed the box and opened it. "Fuck. This is huge. Nope that girl is not getting this ring!" Roderich laughed as Gilbert tried to put it on his ring finger and settled for his pinky. "Wouldn't this be a nice fuck you to your parents? 'Hey I gave that ring you bought for that girl to my ex-boyfriend'."

"If we were going to do that, we'd get the ring resized."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"If I was-?"

"Maybe. It has been six years, a lot can change in that time, but I'm still keeping the ring. Payback for calling me an abomination and hitting their son because of me and tearing you away from me."

Roderich laughed, "Go ahead." He fidgeted and looked at him with hope. "Is it still too late?"

"No. There's no way I'm letting you go now." He kissed Roderich's cheek. "Roddy," Roderich sighed in relief at the nickname. "Give me your phone." He handed it over and watched as Gilbert put his number into it. "Take a picture with me." He kissed Roderich, cupping his face so the ring would be shown.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He asked when they broke the kiss.

"Giving your dad a little present."

"No!"

Gilbert laughed and dodged Roderich's attempt to tackle him and take the phone.

"How about, 'Sorry daddy, he's mine now. I'm keeping the ring as consolation. He's an adult so you can't take him from me this time'? Or 'your straight camp didn't work. You can't turn him straight.'"

"Gilbert!" Roderich warned running at him again. Gilbert caught him, but lost balance, the phone skidded across the floor as they tumbled down.

"Ooof." Gilbert groaned as his lover's weight hit him. "Rod, that was not graceful. I think that's the first time I've seen you ungraceful."

"Shut up." He tried to move, but Gilbert's hands caught him around the waist.

"I didn't say move. I like you on top."

He rolled his eyes at the albino. "Of course you do."

"Roddy." He leaned up and kissed his neck. "Stay here with me. Don't go back up there. You don't need your parents, I'll be all the family you need." He murmured as he continued to kiss and explore.

"Is that what you want? I know I hurt you."

"It wasn't easy for either of us. I didn't know what it was like for you and I'm sorry for being the cause of some of your suffering. I forgive you, but if you ever leave again like that again, we're done."

"I won't and you weren't the cause. It was all my dad. Anyway, where else am I going to find a boyfriend as awesome as you?"

"Damn straight!" Gilbert laughed, "wait, you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Not funny."

Gilbert traced little circles on Roderich's hips. "It's a little funny." Roderich rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. As Gilbert pulled him close to kiss back, a thought struck him and he bit down on the brunette's lip. He tugged on it a bit with his teeth and felt the shiver of pleasure wash over Roderich's body. "So you _do_ still have that biting kink." He nodded and Gilbert smiled. "Take off your shirt." Roderich quickly obliged, waiting for his next direction. "Turn around." Gilbert sat up and ran a hand over his back.

The brunette jumped. "Don't. I don't want you to look at those."

"It's okay, Roddy, I won't let him touch you ever again." He leaned down and kissed along the long scars trying to keep calm as he thought of the man who gave them. "I'll kill him!" He reached for the phone.

Roderich pushed the phone away. "Gil, love, calm down. I won't go back to him and I'll only be with you."

"That doesn't make up for how he hit you! He deserves a punishment of his own. I'll testify! We'll send him to jail for domestic violence."

"No. That'll just cause trouble. I don't want any more trouble; I just want a clean break from them. Plus he is my father and I just can't. He has no claim on me now that I'm no longer a minor. I didn't particularly hate my mother, but she never had the guts to stop him. She was raised to follow her husband." Roderich turned around petted Gilbert's white locks, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"But—"

"Just let me be happy like this."'

"I'll take care of you."

"I know you will, but I do have to call my father." Gilbert gasped at his words, reaching out and catching Roderich's wrist. "It's okay, I'm just going to tell him I am not getting married nor am I coming back." He shrugged on his shirt at he picked up his phone.

Gilbert nodded, "But send that picture to me, will ya? It's cute."

"Sure." He smiled and did so before calling up his father. Gilbert moved to the couch and listened. "Hey father."

"Let me listen." Gilbert butted in.

"You have to promise to be quiet." Gilbert nodded as Roderich put the phone on speaker.

Roderich's father picked up the phone. "Roderich where are you? You didn't come home last night! You're supposed to here for your marriage meeting today."

"I know. I drove to Alabama."

"Alabama? What's there that's more important than our family?" Robert fumed.

The brunette smiled and took his boyfriend's hand, lacing their fingers. "I went to see Gilbert."

"Who? Wait that vermin that tried to corrupt you in high school?"

Roderich shot Gilbert a warning look, knowing he was about to protest. "He's not a vermin and he didn't corrupt me. I am gay, father. Nothing you can do or say will change that. My life is mine now that I'm graduated from college. I won't marry who you want."

"Roderich! Get on the next plane and come back here immediately. I thought we cured you of this nonsense."

"Being gay isn't a disease that you can cure and I won't, I'm not coming back. I just wanted to call and tell you that."

"Come back now or I'll cut you off! Your trust fund will be mine."

"Go ahead. I don't need your money anymore. I'll make my own." Roderich stood his ground.

"Where will you live? Plus what about all of your clothes and things?"

"I packed everything I needed in my car, I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming back."

"He's living with me. I'll take care of him while he gets back on his feet. I love him and that's what you do for someone you love. You take care of them, not try and control them money." Gilbert couldn't help but defend his boyfriend.

"Fine. Keep the car, but I'm disconnecting our bank accounts. What you have in there now is the last you'll get from me." The line went dead.

"I'm proud of you." Gilbert kissed his hand.

Roderich looked down and sighed. "I mean what was I expecting, right?"

"Let me cheer you up, Roddy. Wanna make a cake together?"

"You mean _bake_ a cake?"

Gilbert chuckled and ruffled Roderich's hair. "I almost didn't miss that." He stood and offered the brunette a hand. Roderich took his hand and stood, following him to the kitchen. "Rod, I know you wanted to get away from your father, but it's okay to be upset that he doesn't want you." He draped an arm around Roderich's shoulders and the brunette nuzzled into his chest.

"I always knew it, but it's one thing to know and another to hear it out loud."

Gilbert started getting out different ingredients. "Well this is going to be the most awesome cake you have ever tasted." Roderich chuckled and started mixing together the sugar, butter and eggs. Gilbert helped measure out the dry ingredients and added them to the mixture. "Hey Roddy?"

"What is it?"

"You've got something on your face." He flicked batter at him and it landed with a splat in the middle of his cheek. "Let me get that." He took Roderich's chin in his hand and sloppily licked the batter off.

"Gross." He smirked and flicked batter at Gilbert.

"Oh! It's on now." What had started out as some innocent flirting became and all out war. Batter flung everywhere as laughter and joy bounced off the walls. They threw it at each other's faces, walls, and clothes. Several times Gilbert tackled Roderich to the ground and cleaned the brunette with his tongue. Roderich let out low moans whenever the albino bit down on his neck, jaw line, or any other free skin. "Oh yes, definite biting kink. I love that."

"I do as well. It feels so good."

Gilbert lost it when Roderich slipped on a patch on the floor. "Rod—you okay?" He managed between fits of giggles.

"Better than you!" He grabbed a fistful of a batter and jumped on Gilberts back.

"Not the hair! RODDDYYYYYY!" He shrieked as chocolate goop splattered in his perfectly quaffed hair. "Okay!" Gilbert held his hands up, "I surrender."

"Me too." Before Roderich could get down Gilbert scraped a little batter out of his own hear and smeared it in Roderich's.

"Now it's even." He took one look at Roderich and burst out in that cackling of his. "Your clothes are covered."

"You don't look too clean yourself, dear."

"Guess I should wash these then." He stripped off his shirt and started on his pants, unhooking his belt.

"Wait. Since when you did you have a six-pack? I could sworn you only had a 4 in high school."

Gilbert straightened up and stepped closer to let him admire his toned muscles. "You like? I've been working on it."

Roderich ran his hand over each nook and groove of Gilbert muscled abdomen. "Uh huh. I'm lucky to be with someone so handsome."

"No way, Rod, you're handsome too." He kissed his neck and unbuttoned shirt slowly. Gilbert's hands explored each new patch of skin as it was revealed. "You have the most handsome face I've ever seen."

"My face is plain and my muscles aren't like yours."

"I don't care about your muscles and your face is far from plain! I like you the way you are." He let the shirt join the mess on the floor and soon let their pants follow. "Come on we should get cleaned up. Maybe finish where we left off six years ago?"

"What about the cake?"

He laughed. "Roddy, there isn't any batter left to make a cake. We can try again tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Of course. Thanks for cheering me up. It worked."

"Always." Gilbert pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Roderich was making dinner a few weeks later when Gilbert came home, mail in hand. "Roddy, you've got a letter." He handed it off and watched anxiously as Roderich looked it over. He bit his lip when Roderich's nose crinkled in the way he loved. _I'll have to tell him out cute that is someday._

"It's from my mother."

 _ **Dear Roderich,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I haven't always been the best mother to you, but I was following what my father always taught me. I had to be the perfect wife and stand by my husband no matter what he did. That was my duty. Shortly after you left I divorced your father and took half of what he owned as consolation for how you were treated.**_

 _ **I am so proud of you standing up for what you believe in. I wish I would have done the same for myself sooner. I hope you have found a job you like and that Gilbert and you are very happy together. I hope you can forgive me someday and let me meet your partner. I have enclosed some money to help you get along and my new address where I'll be living. I have always wanted to see the East Coast, so I'll be spending some time living in South Carolina. Maybe you can use the money to visit me. If you do I'd love if you'd bring Gilbert. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Mom**_

"Roddy? You okay?" Roderich handed over the letter and Gilbert scanned it over. "Rod, this is great right?"

"So she does care." The brunette had been a little numb since reading the letter but broke out in a smile as Gilbert grabbed in warm a hug that lifted him off the ground. He threw his head back in a relieved sort of laugh as they spun around.

"I bet I can get Toni to watch over the restaurant if you want to take a weekend to visit her. You could tell her about your job with the newspaper. Maybe we could even fly my mom out and all three of us could meet her."

"Do you think Maria would like that?"

"She'd love it. I mean we are getting married someday so they might as well meet."

"You might want to not wear that." Roderich pointed to the newly sized diamond ring on Gilbert's ring finger.

"No way, I'm totally wearing it. That's the one thing I'm keeping. I told you consolation for almost making me lose the best person who's ever happened to me."

Roderich covered his mouth at little to shield his bashful beaming. "Okay then. Mother will want to know the date of our wedding and then she'd be in charge of planning it. Event planning is what she does after all."

"Well, then we'll tell her August next year, but we haven't selected an exact date yet."

Roderich gasped and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. "D-did you just propose?" He turned around and saw Gilbert on one knee.

"Yep, but I didn't get you a ring since I'm wearing yours."

The brunette scoffed a little. "Yes. Yes I will." He yanked Gilbert up and kissed him with passion and excitement. Gilbert lifted him off his feet and carried him to the bedroom. He lay him down on the bed and broke their kiss with a gentle nibble on Roderich's lip.

"This time try to keep the bite marks hidden. I get some strange looks at the office sometimes." Roderich chided.

"No promises."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This has been in the works for a long time and I suddenly got the urge to finish it. I am still working on Marked, this was jut a little break. I hope you like it and feel free to tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Hope**_


End file.
